December 24e
by MargieM
Summary: A November 1.-je folytatása. Ami pedig a Halloween-é.


**Miért kell mindig folytatást kérni? Nem elég az, hogy boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak? Hát tessék, ti akartátok!**

Tehát kedves kis történetünk ott maradt abba, hogy Castle látni szerette volna azt a bizonyos seifuku-t. Kate-en. De erre, sajnos, egy ideig nem volt alkalma. Napokig kérlelte a nőt, de az nem adta be a derekát, ő sosem viselt ilyesmit.

A seifuku szomorú története ugyanis az volt, hogy egy perverz pasas adta Kate-nek, Kate pedig ekkor érezte elérkezettnek az időt, hogy szakítson a pasassal. És ez annyi évvel ezelőtt történt, hogy a nő valószínűleg már bele sem férne a ruhába…

De a férfi nem adta fel, hiszen a remény hal meg utoljára…

És egyszer eljött az ő szerencsenapja is. De ne szaladjunk ennyire előre! A történet e része egy keddi napon kezdődött. Egy kedd délután.

Azon a bizonyos délutánon Kate éppen kifelé tartott a boncteremből, amikor valami útját állta. Az a bizonyos valami pedig dr. Lanie Parish törvényszéki orvosszakértő volt.

- Kate! Mi van közted és Castle között?

Kate nagyot sóhajtott.

- Semmi.

Az orvos felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Pedig nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy van valami. Egy pár hétig túl sokat voltatok együtt, és túl sokat mosolyogtatok, de három napja egy szobában sem fértek meg. Mi ez, ha nem valami?

Kate nem szólt semmit sem. Nem szerette, ha őt hallgatták ki.

- Szívem… azt már tudom, hogy volt valami, csak azt kérdem, mi romlott el.

Kate még mindig nem volt túl közlékeny, bár már látta, hogy nem fog győztesen kikerülni a csatából. Remélte, hogy történik valami – bejön valaki, megszólal egy telefon, akármi – és megússza ezt a beszélgetést. Ő tényleg szinte mindent elmondott Lanie-nek, de a szexuális életét szívesebben tartotta volna meg magának.

Lanie halkan topogni kezdett a bal lábával, remélve, hogy az beszédre ösztönzi a nőt.

- Azt hiszed, pletykálok? Amit nekem mondasz, mintha egy halottnak mondanád, nem mondom tovább. De velük – bökött a hűtők felé – ellentétben, én tanácsot is adok.

Kate megint sóhajtott.

- De hosszú lesz.

- Láttál már hullát futni?

Kate kinyitotta a száját, mintha szólni akarna, de aztán megint becsukta.

- Istenem, de udvariatlan is vagyok! Ülj csak le! – intett az egyik rozsdamentes-acél asztal felé

- Kösz, de inkább kihagyom. – fintorgott Kate

- Oké. Tehát, mi is történt.

- Mint mondtam, ez egy hosszú történet. Minden halloweenkor kezdődött. Egy buta fogadással. Fogadtunk, hogy ki a gyilkos, a vesztes pedig a nyertesé egy éjszakára. Ő nyert. – Kate látta, ahogy barátnője szája egy elégedett vigyorra húzódik – Nem, nem az, amire gondolsz. Azt kérte, hogy kísérjem el egy buliba, én pedig belementem. Sajnos a rendőregyenruha újrahasznosítása nem azt az eredményt hozta, amit vártam. De ez nem számít. Az viszont igen, hogy amikor megkérdezte, hogy tényleg abban megyek-e a partira, megemlítettem neki, hogy van egy japán diáklány jelmezem. És akkor ő…

- Várj, várj, várj! Neked van egy seifukud?

- Mindenki ismeri ezt a szót, csak én nem?

- Miért, ki ismeri még? Castle?

- Nem számít. Igen, van egy seifukum, de ez sem az, amire gondolsz…

- Sosem az…

- Továbbléphetnénk? Nem én vettem, ajándék volt, és ahogy a pasi előadta, hogy mi ez, és mit akar vele, úgy éreztem megérett az idő a szakításra. Szóval, nem mutattam meg neki sosem, de ő a teljes másnapot a lakásomon töltötte…

- Megtalálta?

- A seifukut? Szerintem igen.

- Nem a seifukut! A szentélyt!

- Te tudsz róla?

- Arról nehéz nem tudni. Szerintem még Esposito is tudja.

- Igen, ott volt, amikor hazaértem.

Lanie elnyomott egy halk kuncogást, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen arcot vághatott Castle, ahogy megtalálta a titkos szobát.

- Szóval, szerintem megtalálta, mert azóta nyúz, hogy látni akarja rajtam.

- De te nem akarod felvenni.

- De én nem akarom felvenni. És három, nem, négy napja összevesztünk, mert fáradt voltam, és persze megint ezzel a témával jött. Mióta járunk, minden szex után ezzel nyaggat.

Lanie-nek több sokkoló információ is volt az utolsó mondatban. Az első az a bizonyos „Járunk" szócska volt, amire ugyan számított, mégis meglepte, hogy Kate mennyire nevén nevezi a dolgokat. A második pedig az volt, hogy Castle tényleg nem bír másra gondolni, mint arra a seifukura.

- És miért nem akarod felvenni?

Kate a padló felé irányította tekintetét. Egy újabb olyan kérdés, amire nem szívesen válaszol.

- Hát… hát mert… rémesen áll.

Lanie nehezen állta meg, hogy hangosan felnevessen. Voltak ruhák, amik neki rémesen álltak, de az, hogy valami ne mutasson jól Kate Becketten, lehetetlen volt.

- Nem áll.

- De igen! Nagy benne a fenekem, és kövér is vagyok.

Újabb visszafojtott kuncogás.

- Amúgy sem ennyire egyszerű. Azt mondta, hogy szakítani akar… Nem a seifuku miatt, hanem azért, mert én nem veszem figyelembe, hogy ő is ember, emberi igényekkel. – nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem ért egyet a férfi indokaival

- Na, jó. Elmondom, hogy mit kell tenned, de csak egyszer. Semmi de, vagy közbeszólás. Végighallgatsz, és megteszed, mert a vak is látja, hogy szereted azt a pasit.

A történet kilenc nappal később folytatódott.

Rick Castle éppen a reggeli lapot olvasgatta, amikor észrevett valamit. Egy cetlit, az újság heti könyvkritikájára ragasztva.

_Kedves Mr. Castle!_

_Szeretnék korrepetálást kérni magától, egy igazi író zsenitől. Nem szeretnék karácsonyra rossz irodalom jegyet hazahozni. Kérem, ha megkapja az üzenetem, és elvállal, mint tanítványt, akkor jöjjön huszonegyedikén este a lakásomra._

_Katie_

Castle majdnem félrenyelte a kávéját, amit gondatlanul olvasás közben kortyolgatott. Ez azt jelentené, amit hisz, hogy jelent?

Csak egy módja van megtudni. Szenteste… az már csak két nap. Ha a nő tényleg ezt az ajándékot adja neki, akkor még épp van ideje valami hasonlóan nagylelkűt kigondolnia.

Ugyanezen a napon még egy fontos dolog történt, a boncteremben.

- Kate, várj még egy pillanatot.

Kate és Ryan visszafordultak.

- Ryan, te mehetsz.

- Biztos Beckett? Én nagyon szívesen megvárlak… - tekintete találkozott a nőével – A folyosón.

Tehát Ryan kiment a folyosóra, magára hagyva a két nőt.

- Kate, mivel te nem igazán siettél meghívni magadhoz Castle-t, elküldtem neki egy levelet a nevedben. Szenteste a lakásodra megy.

Kate döbbenten állt a boncterem közepén.

- Lanie… ugye nem tetted?

- De igen.

- Ha azt mondom, hogy nem fogok megtenni valamit, azt általában azért mondom, mert nem is fogom megtenni!

- De, meg fogod tenni. Nincs más választásod, már megkérted az író fiút, hogy korrepetáljon téged irodalomból. Nem akarhatsz rossz jegyet karácsonyra…

Kate csak állt a boncterem közepén, tudta, hogy le van győzve. Nem tehet mást, minthogy belemegy a játékba. Szó nélkül elindult kifelé, még sok dolga volt abban a két napban. És a lista élén szerepelt találni egy kimutathatatlan mérget.

És a történet itt is elakad egy kis időre, hiszen semmi sem történik egyik pillanatról a másikra. De mivel nagylelkű vagyok, nem untatlak titeket ennek a két eseménytelen napnak a történéseivel. Legyen elég annyi, hogy mindenki felkészült a karácsonyra. Megvette az utolsó ajándékokat, előkészítette az ünnepi ebédet, leborotválta a lábát.

A szenteste - akár csak az összes többi ünnep - mindig is őrültekháza volt a bűnüldöző hatóságoknak. Egy két őrült megszökött, mások betlehemeseknek kiadva magukat raboltak és a bolti lopások és zsebmetszések is megszaporodtak. Sőt, volt egy-két olyan ember is, aki biztosan hitte, hogy a rendőrség és a fogyasztóvédelmi hivatal egy és ugyanaz. Így hát nem meglepő, hogy Kate Beckett kissé fáradt volt, amikor este hazaért.

Aznap hamarabb eljött, megkérte a fiukat, hogy vegyék át a munka egy részét, mivel neki még sok dolga voltak. De így is kifáradt, mire hazaért. Pedig még sok dolga volt.

Felvette a ruhát, előkészített mindent, és idegesen várt. Egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy meg fogja ölni Lanie-t, ha egyszer alkalma adódik rá. Vagy, ami sokkal jobb ötletnek tűnt, küld a nevében egy levelet Espositonak.

Aztán, valamivel féltíz előtt, meghallotta a diszkrét kopogást. Rögtön a bejárati ajtóhoz futott, szinte el is felejtve mit viselt. Akármennyire is próbálta tagadni, az eltelt majdnem két hétben rémesen hiányzott neki a férfi. A hangja, a mosolya, az érintése. De ahogy megfogta az ajtókilincset, rájött, hogy ez most más lesz. Ez nem egy szokásos légyott lesz, ez egy közepesen perverz fantázia beteljesülése. Ők most nem Kate Beckett nyomozó és Rick Castle. Ők most Katie és Castle tanár úr.

Vett egy nagy levegőt, és lenyomta a kilincset.

Ahogy meglátta a férfit, elgyengült a lába. Aznap nem csak ő öltött jelmezt.

A férfi tweedzakót, és csokornyakkendőt viselt. Nagy, kék szemeit egy kerek szemüveg mögé rejtette. Kate szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Biztos volt benne, hogy sosem mondta a férfinek, hogy mennyire szereti azokat a jeleneteket az Indiana Jones-filmekben, amikor Harrison Ford tweedzakóban oktat. Ennyire kiszámítható lenne az ízlése?

Még ha a két jelmez tűz és víz is volt, tökéletesen kiegészítették egymást, illettek az alkalomhoz.

Kate nagyot nyelt, tudta, hogy nem szabad kiesnie a szerepéből.

- Tanárúr? Már vártam magát.

Ahogy Kate odébb lépett, hogy beengedje a férfit, észrevette, hogy az még mindig elégedett mosollyal méregeti őt. Nem tudta miért, de rögtön olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy szelet hús lenne, a férfi pedig egy éhes kutya. De nem szólt semmit, ez az este Castle estéje.

Bevezette a férfit a nappaliba, mintha az még sosem járt volna ott.

- Üljön csak le, én hozom a könyveim.

Kate már kezdett egy kissé aggódni, mivel a férfi még semmit sem szólt. De ahogy elindult a hálószoba felé, meghallotta a háta mögül Castle hangját. Sokkal halkabb és rekedtebb volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett.

- Kate… nem kell ezt csinálnod… én csak látni akartam rajtad…

Kate megpördült.

- De akkor miért van rajtad az?

Castle szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Nem tudtam te mit látnál rajtam szívesen, tehát felvettem azt, amire eddig még egy nő sem panaszkodott. Dr. Jones szolgálatára áll, kisasszony!

Kate hangosan felnevetett.

- Akkor tehát most levehetem ezt az idétlen ruhát?

- Nem. Azt inkább én csinálnám. Attól még, hogy nem akarom eljátszani, hogy egy diáklány vagy, irtó szexin áll.

Kate szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Lanie 'Én megmondtam!' felkiáltással örömtáncot jár a boncteremben, de csak mosolygott.

- Tudod, Kate, ez az eset két okból is nagyon sokat jelent nekem. Először is, mert még jobban áll, mint gondoltam, másodszor pedig azért, mert megtetted értem, pedig nem akartad. Ez sokkal többet jelent nekem annál, mint mondjuk az, hogy eljátszod nekem, hogy egy szende diáklányka vagy. Azért, mert ez te vagy, minden félénkséged ellenére, míg az csak egy maszk, egy kitalált karakter, akinek minden célja az, hogy kielégítse valaki perverz, sőt pedofil fantáziáját.

Kate nem volt benne biztos, de gyanította, hogy a férfi előre megírta ezt a monológot. Ez bárki mástól szánalmas dolog lett volna, de tudta, hogy Castle-nek ez a saját – nem túl titkos – perverziója. Minden lehetséges alkalommal elmondott egy színpadias monológot, és ez, az esetek többségében, nem is volt zavaró. Most pedig még azt is jelentette, hogy a férfi úgy jött ide, hogy már előre tudta, hogy mit fog tenni, előre tudta, hogy meg fog bocsátani neki. És ez nemcsak azt bizonyította, hogy Kate mennyire kiszámítható, hanem azt is, hogy a férfi mennyire ismeri és mennyire törődik vele.

És Kate-et többé nem érdekelte, hogy mit visel vagy, hogy mit mond a férfi. Egyedül az számított, hogy Castle az a férfi, akivel megáll az idő, aki kitalálja a gondolatait, aki befejezi a mondatait.

Egyikük sem tudta hogyan, de mikor legközelebb észbe kaptak, már egymás ajkait falták. És tudták.

**Tessék, itt a vége, fuss el véle.**

**Ha pedig valaki azt akarta kikényszeríteni, hogy írjak szexjelenetet, akkor az keresse a nagyobb, hosszabb és vágatlan változatot. **


End file.
